Tall light poles are used, for example, for parking lot lighting and for highway lighting. The lower end of a light pole has a pattern of holes for receiving bolts which are embedded in a concrete base. The layout and spacing of the holes, hole diameters and number of holes can vary between lighting pole manufacturers and between different size and different model poles made by the same manufacturer. Concrete light pole bases are typically a cylindrical concrete column having a round exterior and a flat top from which the threaded ends of embedded bolts extend. The number, size and spacings of the bolts are determined by the hole pattern in the base of the light pole which will be mounted on the base. One or more conduits are embedded in the concrete base for feeding underground wiring to a light fixture mounted on the light pole. The height of the pole base is based on the size of the light pole and the light fixtures mounted on the pole to provide the necessary stability for the light pole, and to the height the base is to extend above ground. In parking lots, for example, it may be desirable to have the base extend sufficiently above ground to prevent vehicle damage to the light pole.
The specification for a light pole base bolt pattern are based on the base configuration of a specific light pole which will be mounted on the base. A hole is drilled into the ground for receiving the light pole base. The diameter of the hole is based on the diameter of the base and the depth of the hole is determined by the total length of the base less the amount that the base is to extend above the ground surface. The light pole is bolted to the base and electrical wires extend through one or more conduits in the base and up through the light pole for powering lighting fixtures which will be attached to the pole. The minimum dimensions of the portion of the base which will be embedded in the ground will be influenced by the size of the pole to be mounted on the base and the properties of the soil in which the base is buried.
The portion of a typical concrete pole base which extends above the ground has been an extension of the round cylinder which is embedded in the ground. From an architectural point of view, it is unattractive.